Drama101 The real World
by cutelil211
Summary: What will happen to Vanessa and Zac? Will there love survive or will it die? Who is stocking vanessa and tying to kll her? What will happen? Find out on Drama101 The real world
1. Chapter 1

Characters

Vanessa Hudgens

Zac Efron

Corbin Bleu

Ashley Tisdale

Monique Coleman

Lucas Gabeel

Tanning Wiger

Sarah Williams

Teddy Geiger

My stories are different from others. It's almost like an aim book. It's not a normal book. You guys would enjoy it!

( _Vanessa's mom dies over the summer bye cancer. Now she is living with the Efrons . Just so you don't get confused, Ashley and Lucas are friends, Vanessa and Zac are girlfriend, boyfriend, Monique and Corbin are boyfriend, girlfriend, Tanning is class president for sophomore, Sarah, Zac, and Vanessa are best friends, and Teddy and Zac are cousins)_

_**Drama 101**_

Sarah: (talking from her computer) Hey girl wake up this year is going to be awesome!

Vanessa: You mean your year is going to be awesome. My mother is dead, my father is in jail and everyone feels so bad for me. Oh! Last night I said my first curse word! Things changed for me. I just wish everyone would stop feeling sorry for me!

Sarah: I'm just going to get ready and I'll be right over ok.

Vanessa : yeah whatever

Zac: Hey wake up!

Vanessa: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT IM UP!

Zac:( zac saying to hiself) Ok zac just leave her alone just leave her alone

Sarah: Hey how is she doing?

Zac: I know she's going through a rough time and all but does she have to be a bitch!!!

Sarah: Hey! If you lost your mom and had no dad what the hell do you expect?

Vanessa: CAN WE LEAVE KNOW!!

Zac: you take care of her, my ass is in the car

(There all at school)

Teddy: HEY HEY HEY WE BACK AT SCHOOL TODAY!!

Zac: lol lol dude I told you layoff on the raping lol

Teddy: what up! Vanessa

Vanessa: CAN YOU MOVE KNOW, THANKYOU !

Teddy: what's with her

Zac: PMS u know the regular girl shit

Teddy: lol

( zac and Vanessa at teddy's house)

Teddy: hey

Zac: my mom wanted me to drop off something for your mom

Teddy: sure she's up stairs

Vanessa: hey

Teddy: hey um zac told me about your thing lol it's cool with me lol

Vanessa: ZAC TOLD YOU WHAT! MY MOTHER DIED AND YOUR LAUGHING! GO TO HELL

Teddy: WHAT I NEVER NEW-

Vanessa: I can't believe you told him!

Zac: what, what are you talking about

Teddy: Dude why didn't you tell me

Zac: she didn't want anyone to know. Dude I got to go

Teddy: iight , page me later

(Zac trying to beat Vanessa to the car)

Zac : Hey! Wait!! Vanessa!!! It didn't go down like that. I told him earlier that you had girl problems!

Vanessa: yeah im sure you did. Why don't you just go back to Ted's house and talk more shit about me like I don't know!

(Vanessa shuts the door and drives off with zac car)

Zac: I can't believe she just drove off, WITH MY CAR!!!

Vanessa: Hey Sarah call me when you get this message bye

Sarah: Hey what's up?

Vanessa: Zac is what's up, he told teddy about my mom. Something personal I didn't want a lot of people knowing just because they would feel sorry for me and next thing you know I have to sit in the kitchen and eat the stupid casserole.

Sarah: Hey come over

Vanessa: I'm almost home

Sarah: So, my best friend is in need of major wallowing right know.

Vanessa: Oh wait some one's on the other line, oh great zac

Sarah: I'll let you to talk, if you change your mind call ok

Vanessa: ok bye

Vanessa: Hello!

Zac: Hey just let me have a few minutes to talk to you, please Vanessa. I really care about you and I'm really worried and ... and I love you ok!

Vanessa: (crying) I'm sorry I really can't do this! My life is hell with out my mom! You have nothing to worry about because your mother is still alive. Mine's Dead!! As an never coming back!

Zac: I love you so much I'm not going anywere, Im am always going to be right hear

Vanessa: Your the best boyfriend that a girl could ever have. I love you to. Teddy must be very confused right know lol. I think I want to go back over there. I meant to talk to him about something anyways

Zac:No!

Vanessa: why

Zac: because I have to spend time with my girlfriend

Vanessa: (blushes)

( vanessa and zac are at coldstones on a date)

Vanessa: umm this is so good Im glad you took me hear

Zac: Im glad you came

Vanessa: maybe we shouldn't go to teds house (flirting)

Zac: Let's go then

(Corbin and Monique is at the coffee shop hanging out)

Corbin: hey have you talked to vanessa?

Monique: why? Oh I heard that her mom died over the summer!

Corbin: yeah me to, I hope she's going to be ok

Monique: wow it's like all this time I have been arguing about how my bitchy mom is with that pervert guy when I should be happy she's alive.

Corbin: yeah well if we don't get this project done I don't think none of us will be alive tomorrow. Hey after were done with this want to get a bite at the black bear?

Monique: ok

( Monique kisses Corbin on the lips)

( next day)

Ashley: Lucas! Can you be any slower? Wait! You can! Hurry up !

Lucas: what's the huge emergency?

Ashley: My nails are wet I need you to blow them for me and then when your done I need you to paint my toenails then get me a bite to eat at the outback.

Lucas: ok ok


	2. Chapter 2

(_Corbin and Monique are throwing a beach party. Zac and Vanessa volunteered to help with the party) _

Vanessa: Hey! Zac what's wrong with Lucas coming to the party?

Zac: I can't stand him!

Vanessa: Whose problem is that? Why cant you just avoid him and your problem will be solved

Zac: No! My problem wont be solved! You have no idea what its like. Every year he tries to get in your pants and you allow it. He even tried to get in your pants even when we weren't dating!

Vanessa: that's so not true! Zac I chosed you not him and you and I both know that I love you so just stop!

Zac: whatever Im gonna go see what Corbin is doing or something

Vanessa:(Vanessa grabs zac's hands and pushes him to the side of the wall)

Zac: (a calmly whisper voice) what

(Make out session)

Zac:(whispering) sorry for being a jerk

Vanessa: ( another make out session)

Ashley: Hey guys! I hope Im not interrupting anything

Vanessa: actally-

Zac: no no no not at all

Vanessa: lol

Zac : So whats up?

Ashley: um I need help with the party favors

Vanessa: what's wrong doing it your self? I mean I can understand if your handicap but your not

Ashley: Well, then Mr. Handsome Efron would you like to come and help me?

Zac: sure why not

Vanessa: You are such a bit-

Zac:(in a mean look) Wow! Vanessa don't you have to go and help corbin with the other stuff?

Vanessa: Im going Im going, I'll leave you two to talk , alone perhaps should I shut the door so you two can have a little privacy?

Zac: Vanessa your pushing it oh am I ! ( yelling)

Vanessa: ( Vanessa slams the door waling off) I think you should lock the door incase you guys wanna you know


	3. Chapter 3

Zac: sorry , for the way she is acting

Ashley: that's ok I mean we don't even like each other anyways

Zac: yeah well I like you that's good enough anyways

Ashley: so how is life I mean with out princess evil running it for you?

Zac: that is not true, I mean you wouldn't belive the things she went trough. But one you get to know her she's a cool fun girl to hang out with. Yeah me and her have our ups and downs but we get along pretty well. So how about you and ryan?

Ashley: Ryan is just my own personal butler

Zac: Now that's just messed up

Ashley: I know, so um were doing this drama play want to try out?

Zac: um I am not a very good singer

Ashley: ( pulling on his shirt) please

Vanessa: ( Vanessa comes back in the room) Oh! Im sorry for interrupting please, continue

Zac: I got go I'll catch up with you later about the tryouts

Vanessa: What , try out to be her girlfriend because you know what your in the top 10!

Zac: WAIT!

Zac: (yelling) WHAT ! THAT YOU GOT COUGHT! ZAC DON'T ! I TRIED SO HARD WITH YOU, EPECIALLY WHAT IM GOING THROUGH. JUST HEAR(she gives him the ring) I don't want anything to do with you anymore

( Everyone is getting ready for the beach party)

Sarah: NO WAY! YOU DIDN'T YOU GUYS WERE SUCH A ……. CUT……….. HOW………

Vanessa : You act like your gonna die relax it was just a break up

Sarah: IT WAS NOT LIKE A A NORMAL BREAK UP! YOU TO WERE LIKE ROMEO AND JULET, WELL EXCEPT YOU KNEW EACHOTHER FOR A DECADE NOT A DAY

Vanessa: Can we just not talk about zac

Sarah: you know he is going to be there right

Vanessa: yeah I know trust me I am very good at avoiding things when I need to

Sarah: ok whatever you say. Anyways since it's like a beachy tropical theme what wich color skirt should I wear? The yellow, the blue, or the yellow blue?

Vanessa: the yellow blue, it makes you stand out more

Sarah: thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**50 Cent**  
Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go shorty  
It's your birthday  
50 We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
Cent And you know we don't give a fuck  
It's not your birthday!  
In

Monique: we did it baby! This party is a hit. Thanks to my best boyfriend in the world!

Corbin: make out session

Tanning: hey hey yeah yeah yeah break it down know!

Monique: should I go and stop her before some one throws a lamp at her head?

Corbin: na I actually want to see that happen

Vanessa: hey guys what's up . Monique this party is off the hook!

Monique: well I had lots of help. Thanks Vanessa .

Vanessa: no problem

Corbin: so were is zacy boy at?

Vanessa: um I don't know

Sarah: ( giving the look to corbin like they broke up)

Corbin: ouch!

Monique: what a mosquito bite you?

Corbin: uh yeah yeah I am gonna put something on it, Sarah want help

Sarah: sure yeah

Corbin: how did they break up?!

Sarah: she saw him with Ashley on each other

Corbin: what no that is not like him

Sarah: I know

Corbin: maybe it was just the a wrong time thing

Sarah: yeah, you try convincing her about that

Tanning: this is the best party ever!!

Sarah: is she drunk

Corbin: yep

Tanning: Dude like wanna get high in the tub with me ? We can like go all day looooooooong babe (secretly in corbins ear) with stoping

Sarah: Wow! She is really high

Zac: Is Tanning-

Sarah, and Corbin: high, yeah

Zac: hey sarah have you seen Vanessa around

Sarah: no

Zac : sarah come on I didn't try to hit on her I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time

Corbin: see told you

Tanning: hey babe

Zac: hey tanny

Tanning: ( she goes up to him and kisses him)

Vanessa: OH MY GOSH! AGAIN I CANT BELIVE THIS! SARAH IM GOING HOME

Zac: VANESSA NO SHE JUST KISSED ME I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW!

Vanessa: SAVE IT!! WERE OVER! DONE!


	5. Chapter 5

VANESSA: DON'T TOUCH ME GET AWAY FROM ME ! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ( SHE SLAPS HIM HARD) I TOLD YOU DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!

ZAC: ( YELLING) LISTEN TO ME I DID NOT MAKE OUT WITH HER! TANNING IS HIGH

VANESSA: I THINK THAT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND

ZAC: OH YOU GOT SOME NERVE

VANESSA: WHAT IS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN?

ZAC: YOU TRYING TO WIN YOUR MOTHRE BACK WHEN SHE'S DEAD

VANESSA: DON'T YOU DEAR TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT! WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK IN THERE IN FIND ANY OTHER GIRL YOU CAN FOOL BACUASE YOU SURE NOT FOOLING ME!

ZAC: BITCH PLEASE! ( HE GRABS A RANDO M GIRL AND STARTS MAKING OUT WITH HER) HOW ABOUT THAT! VANESSA WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO CRY HOME TO YOUR MOMMY. OH WAIT!!!! YOU DON'T HAVE A MOMMY

VANESSA: ( VANESSA SLAPS HIM AGAIN) GO TO HELL!

ZAC: WHEN IM WITH YOU IM ALREADY THERE

WILL CONTINUE ………………………..


	6. Chapter 6

VANESSA: (calmly) so that's how you feel about our relationship?

ZAC: NO! I DON'T VANESSA! I TELL YOU IT'S HARD KEEPING UP WITH YOU. YOU DON'T EVER STOP! YOU JUST KEEP GOING NON-STOP. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELLYOU I AM NOT WITH HER I AM WITH YOU! I LOVE YOU! I CHOOSED HER OVER YOU. IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT THEN MAYBE IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE.

VANESSA: ( brake out crying) Zac I saw you kiss tanning! Why would you do that to me! If you-

ZAC: ( YELLING) NO VANESSA

VANESSA: NO! LET ME FINISH! IF YOU LOVE ME THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE KISSIING ANOTHER GIRL!

ZAC: ( SLOWLY) SHE WASHIGH!!!

VANESSA: You look like you were enjoying it. Actually it was like you wanted her to kiss you. Zac I just made life easier for you

ZAC: WITH YOU IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?

VANESSA: Tanning and Ashley can fight over you because I am tired of fighting over you. I am tired of fighting for our relationship. And your right zac, (hesitates) maybe it wasn't meant to be

( that night Vanessa sleeps over Sarah's house)

Sarah: I am so sorry

Vanessa: yeah I'll be fine

Sarah: you have been dating him for 5 years

Vanessa: I know, It feels so weird to be single right know. And it's so awkward just because Im actually living with him, meaning I have to wake up every morning and seeing his face. I really don't think I can deal with this, this is just to much to handle

Sarah: hey you have me. You will get through this.

Vanessa: The only way I'll get through this is if I move in with you and that cant happen know that the Efrons are officially my guardian . So how am I suppose to get through this again?

Sarah: the Grocery store is still open. We are going to grab every junk food off every shelf. Then buy a lot of dvds. And were going to make a lot of smores that were both going to throw up on the floor. So how does that sound?

Vanessa: it sounds good to me except the whole throwing up on the floor thing


	7. Chapter 7

Corbin: so what's up with you and Vanessa?

Zac: what do you mean?

Corbin: you know, earlier when she's not looking at you, you check her out and when you are not looking at her she checks you out. But news saids that there is no more Romeo and Juliet?

Zac: man I had a bad night alright I'll catch up with you later

Corbin: alright see you later

Monique: hey herd about the big fight, I guess no more Romeo and Juliet

Vanessa: I wish everyone would stop saying that! We are not Romeo and Juleit and we will never be! You know what I am sorry I have to go!

Tanning: Hey what's up? Social Studies is a total killer

Vanessa: um hello why are you even talking to me ! you lissed my boyfriend, well my ex boyfriend at he beach party!

Tanning: I really don't remember any of this happening Vanessa I ( whispering) I was on drugs that night I was probably high

( zac was walking by hearing there converstation, then he looks at Vanessa)

Vanessa: you were high!

( zac stops and goes to tanning)

Zac: could you say that again please she seems to be very deaf. Don't worry Vanessa your deafness will fade away when tanning saids-

Tanning: zac is right, I was high on Friday. Im sorry if I caused any problems between you to

Zac: O no not at all actally it's more about trusting that peron but anyways carry on

( Vanessa walks away feeling very dumb and stupid and starts to cry. Ryan goes over there and hugs her and hold her hands and takes her to his car. Zac sees Ryan taking Vanessa to his car)

Ryan Lets just skip school and do what ever you want

Vanessa: ( stops crting)you're the best( kisses him on the cheek)

Ryan: I say coldstones

Vanessa: how can Ashley treat you like some king of waiter. You are to nice

( there at coldstones)

Vanessa: yum, this is like the best icecream place ever

Ryan: also a great spot for chearing up a beautiful girl

Vanessa: ( blushes) your way more nicer then zac

Ryan: thanks ( getting closer to each other) you are way more attractive then Ashley

( Ryan and Vanessa are making out at coldstones!?

Teddy: WHAT THE- WOW I HAVE TO CALL ZAC !


	8. Chapter 8

(_Zac is at Corbin's house drinking beer thinking everything through)_

Zac : Dude I have no idea what im gonna do!

Corbin: chill out man

Zac: man you don't understand I cant loose her. I can't loose her because I love her.

Corbin: why don't you tell her than?

Zac: she doesn't want to hear anything I have to say!! She won't let me get anything in! It's all " Zac how could you?" or "I don't want to hear it!"

Corbin: I'll have talk with her

Zac: iight

(_Next day Corbin and Vanessa meet at Starbucks)_

Corbin: hey how's it going?

Zac: well have you talked to zac?

Corbin: yeah-

Vanessa: well than you know how it's going

Corbin: (_Corbin laughs) _hey the guy just wants to talk with you. (_Hesitation) _Vanessa looks me in the eyes and tells me would he cheat on you?

Vanessa: (hesitation_) _no. I don't know what's wrong with me I just can't seem to get anything write. Everything IV done has been completely backwards lately. I have no idea on how to move forwards. I know he loves me and I know Ashley is just being bitch and all its just (_hesitation)_ I cant have anyone else leaving me (_tears start dropping)_. I love him and I love you. Corbin I love you so much. I want to be with you. I want you.

(Corbin_ wakes up from his horrible nightmare and realizes what the hell??? Is he in love with his best friend girlfriend??)_

Corbin: Oh shit!

(_Next day Vanessa goes over Corbin's house for a talk)_

Corbin: hey!! Vanessa what are you doing here??

Vanessa: Im sorry I should have called but are you busy?

Corbin: um ….. Yeah actually I …. Have to um…. Write a paper. For …….

Vanessa: Is he hear?

Corbin: No why?

Vanessa: you're a horrible liar; you don't really have a paper to do, do you?

Corbin: No. I don't

Vanessa: right, so you're lying to me two? Huh

Corbin: Vanes-

Vanessa: that's ok I came to the wrong person for help, but when you do decide not to be an ass knock on my door

Corbin: Wait! Im sorry I really am (hesitation) please

Vanessa: I wanted to talk to you about zac

Corbin: come in

Vanessa: are you sure? Cause I can go?

Corbin: no, no, come in

(Vanessa_ sits down on the couch_)

Corbin: are you hungry? Do you want anything to drink?

Vanessa: no thanks im fine. So has he said anything about me?

Corbin: yeah he said that he loves you and that he wants to talk to you. So how are you holding up?

Vanessa: never better. You?

Corbin: fine I guess. Monique birthday bash is coming up soon. I gotta figure out what to get her for her b-day

Vanessa: don't worry about it. Trust me you will know what get her in time.

Corbin: so I mean are you going to talk to him?

Vanessa: I don't know. Im just scared I guess. Things haven't exactly been going great for me and him kissing another girl I mean a girl that I completely hate!!! It just pisses me off!

Corbin: do you trust him?

Vanessa: yeah I do

Corbin: so why wouldn't you trust him? Has he ever done anything to prove you wrong?

Vanessa: No

(_Zac walks down the steps)_

Zac: thanks Corbin

Vanessa: YOU SAID HE WASN'T HEAR!!!

Corbin: what do you know I lied. Im … gonna go and shoot some hoops

Vanessa: (she_ hesitates) _so how much of that did you hear?

Zac: well you trust me that's good although I kind of find that hard to believe right know

Vanessa: (_kind of laughs)_ zac I do trust you its just im going through a lot of things and Ashley wanted you like since ever and since IV been in a bitchy mood and all id figure you were done with me for good. When you and her was kissing in the closet I felt like it was a dead end (_tears dropping from her face) _for us so-

Zac: (_he hugs her and then kisses her) _hey as far as Im concerned we have a long road to go down

Vanessa: (laughs_)_

Zac: know that this whole episode is over, wann a catch a movie?

Vanessa: yeah id love that

(_Kisses and smooches_)


	9. Chapter 9

_( After the movies zac gets home and he has received a text from teddie)_

(_Vanessa goes over sarahs house for a girls night out)_

Vanessa: hey sarah um I have to tell you something?

Sarah: ok what?

Vanessa: I CHEATED ON ZAC WITH RYAN AT COLDSTONES!!!!

Sarah: WHAT!!! I DON'T GET IT!!!!! You get mad at zac for cheating on you with Ashley wich didn't even happen and but YOU, YOU ACTUALLY CHEAT ON HIM WITH…WITH RYAN??????? WE ARE SO LIVING THE MOMENT OF THE O.C. RIGHT KNOW

Vanessa: I don't know what to do?

_( zac gets the messeage that teddie left on his phone)_

_( teddie message) ( hey zac man iv been trying to get in touch with you! You wouldn't belive this. Ok .. I saw your girl making out with.. ryan)_


End file.
